Ancient Rituals: Mi tòirean aig Gradlon
by HadaLiz Riddle Lupin
Summary: Buscando proteccion algo sale no muy bien y los resultados no son los deseados. Mi primer slash!
1. Extraños Sueños

**Ancient Rituals: Mi tòirean aig Gradlon**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la WB, yo solo los tome prestados para divertirme un poco con ellos y ver que sale en este mi primer slash.

CAPITULO # 1

**Extraños Sueños**

_Ese sueño, de nuevo ese sueño que de ninguna manera lo conducía a nada..._ despertó sobresaltado, con las imágenes aún claras en su mente y un dolor punzante en su frente. A unos metros por debajo de él alguien mas despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor.

Hacía días que nuestro pequeño león tenía esta pequeña pesadilla: se encontraba en un callejón sin salida y se sentía acosado por unos ojos tan pequeños pero tan familiares, que lo único que podía pensar después de cada sueño era: _Lord Voldemort._

No era necesario explicar cómo se sentía respecto a eso pero si una cosa era segura, es que no iba a permitir que se inmiscuyera en su vida.

Si en ese momento hubiera sabido que una serpiente se había despertado casi con el mismo sueño, él no lo hubiera creído.

Draco aún sudaba, las imágenes se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, de nuevo ese animal enorme acechándolo en un callejón sin salida, un rugido y boom, despertaba, no conseguía ir mas allá de eso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El desayuno en el Gran Comedor, fue como siempre, un gran espectáculo. Cientos de cabezas congregadas ahí, divididas en 5 mesas enormes: Las cuatro casas y la mesa de profesores; todos absortos en su tema, solo alguien parecía no tener cabida en ningún sitio de ese comedor.

Draco le miraba absorto, _¿es que, acaso los amigos de Potter ya habían olvidado que iba en el mismo colegio que ellos¿O acaso algo le pasaba a Harry?_ Era extraño que estuviera tan alejado del resto de los de su curso, pero así era; aunque no sabía por qué a Draco no le gustaba esa escena, pero, _¿qué hacia Draco Malfoy preocupándose por la persona que más odiaba en el mundo?_

El día transcurrió sin grandes trifulcas, sólo unas cuantas peleas con la entrometida de Granger y las burlas de costumbre para el pobre de Neville.

Algo extraño le estaba pasando a Draco y era referente a Harry, en más de una ocasión, pilló a éste, observándole como si buscara respuestas y aunque a Draco no le incomodaban estas miradas, sentía algo extraño cada vez que se topaba con los ojos de Potter.

Harry permaneció como ido durante la hora de comer; comió y se levantó para dirigirse a su Sala Común, a Draco le pareció que ese seria el mejor momento que tendría para acercarse a él y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba, para sorpresa de todos, cuando de pronto Ron y Hermione aparecieron justo detrás de Harry, lo que lo obligo a girarse y retroceder.

- _¿Lo has visto? Se dirigía hacia acá..._ -musitó Hermione.

- Claro que lo vi, no estoy ciego- Respondió Ron.

- ¿Qué¿De qué hablan? -se unió Harry de pronto a la conversación.

Hasta ese instante, habían caminado sólo por instinto, sin prestarse atención mutuamente, bueno al menos Harry eso había hecho, algo que ofendió a los otros dos.

- Harry, por favor, no me digas que no lo viste-Reprochó Ron.

- Pero, si venía justo hacia ti- Completó la castaña.

- De que rayos hablan ustedes, no los entiendo.

- **De Malfoy** -dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Qué¿Draco hacia mí¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron en ese instante?-

- Porque pensamos que lo habías visto, por eso nos levantamos y nos pusimos justo detrás de ti- Dijo Hermione

- Claro que no lo vi, si lo hubiera visto habría..-

- ¿Habrías qué, Harry? -interrogó Ron.

Intentando disimular el sonrojo, agachó la cabeza y dijo – Nada Ron, sólo decía.

En la sala común, todo era tranquilidad, lo que estaba realmente desordenado en la habitación de los chicos, eran los pensamientos de Harry. _¿Cómo podía estar pensando en Draco de esa manera?_ Se reprochaba el hecho de no haberse percatado de su presencia y al mismo tiempo odiaba sentirse mal por eso.

Draco lo estaba pasando igual de mal que él, se recostó en un sillón de la sala común y en ese instante volvieron a su mente esas imágenes que lo habían estado atormentando últimamente, pero ésta vez, estaban más nítidas, y logró ver a su agresor y era...

- Harry despierta¿qué te pasa?- Gritaba Hermione agitando el cuerpo sudoroso de Harry.

– ¿Qué pasa, por qué gritas Herm? Sólo estaba dormido.-

- Dormido... **¡DORMIDO!** Pues a mí no me pareció que sólo estuvieras dormido, por Dios Harry en tu "sueño" pretendías asesinar a alguien y si no te molesta, me gustaría saber quien era.

- Herm¿qué te sucede¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Claro que no, sólo soñaba con Dra... -Harry cortó de inmediato la frase.

- ¿Con quien? -Intervino Ron que acababa de entrar en la habitación

- Con nadie, era sólo un sueño que me ha estado atormentando hace días. Pero... -Harry no sabia cómo continuar para librarse del interrogatorio así que cambió de papeles–. **¿Qué haces en la alcoba de los chicos Herm?**

- Yo mmmm sólo... **Bueno entré porque te veías muy agitado** -la pregunta pareció incomodarla, así que paró con el interrogatorio hacia Harry.

Después de eso bajaron a la sala común con algunas dudas cada uno, pero no se atrevían a preguntar. Harry estuvo ausente mientras elaboraban sus deberes y termino casi mecánicamente, cuando concluyó, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la Dama Gorda sin decirles nada.

Caminó, intentando aclarar la mente. **"Asesinar"**... ¿Cómo podía estar a punto de asesinar en su sueño si lo que estaba soñando era con Draco? Pero¿qué demonios hacía Malfoy en su sueño? Esto no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero de alguna forma estaba decidido a llegar más lejos de lo que había conseguido llegar en su sueño, tenia que averiguar qué estaba sucediéndole y tendría que ser rápido.

Se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, necesitaba despejar la mente pero lo que encontró ahí no le iba a ayudar en mucho.

El equipo de Slytherin estaba practicando, la verdad era que su buscador aún no era muy bueno, aunque eso no le importaba mucho, al fin siempre lograba coger la snitch antes que Malfoy y ese era talento no el dinero que Lucius había invertido en el equipo.

La practica se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Qué buscas Potter?

- En ti nada, Malfoy.

- Entonces¿qué haces aquí¿Qué no sabes que las practicas son _"privadas"_?

- Lo sé, lo que no sabía era que ustedes estarían aquí, supuse que ya se habían resignado a perder.

Un rápido movimiento de escoba y Draco estaba con los pies sobre la tierra y con la varita en mano.

- Retira lo que dijiste, Potter -un tono amenazador salió de su voz.

- Vamos, Malfoy. No vas a pelear¿o sí? Aparte, lo que he dicho es cierto, por más que entrenen nunca lograran... mejor dicho, lograrás atrapar la snitch antes que yo -respondió en tono desafiante.

El resto de los Slytherins se encontraban escoltando a Draco y Harry sabia que con ellos ahí no llegaría muy lejos, eran 7 contra uno, estaba en obvia desventaja.

- Pero no vine aquí a discutir sobre tu mal desempeño en el quidditch, así que mejor me voy, sigan practicando chicos.

- Lo pagaras, Potter -respondió Draco, aún con la varita en alto.

Harry había salvado el pellejo y estaba consiente de ello, pero al menos ese enfrentamiento le había servido para averiguar algo, odiaba tener que enfrentarse a Draco; los insultos eran un escondite de algo todavía más profundo...

* * *

_Bueno aca estoy, publicando por fin mi primer slash, espero que les guste._

_Cualquier comentario lo pueden dejar en el siguiente mail contestar todos sus comentarios, espero que sean un monton, por que es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante._

_**Espero les guste**_

_HadaLiz Riddle Lupin_

_Miembro del Clan Riddle_


	2. Deducciones

Ancient Rituals: Mi tòirean aig Gradlon

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la WB, yo solo los tome prestados para divertirme un poco con ellos y ver que sale en este mi primer slash.

CAPITULO # 2

Deducciones

Al día siguiente tendrían clase con Snape y para su "sorpresa" este año también compartirían con Slytherin; Harry no les dijo nada de lo sucedido ni a Ron ni a Hermione.

En Pociones la pasaron todavía peor, si es que eso era posible, Snape los "puso" a trabajar en equipos, pero como siempre tenia que arruinar la diversión, empató a Harry y a Hermione con Draco y Pansy; Ron y Neville fueron torturados (n/a perdón emparejados) con Millicent y Blaise; el resto fueron acomodados por el mismo estilo, Snape estaba decidido a hacer que esa clase no fuera la más amena.

Unas cuantas discusiones más tarde la clase estaba concluyendo, la poción les había salido lo mejor posible, ni a Draco ni a Pansy les convenía llevar mal esa asignatura así que no molestaron a Harry y a Hermione mientras preparaban la parte que les correspondía. Draco se encargó de dejar la poción sobre el escritorio de Snape.

Salieron de la mazmorra, dando gracias que hubiera terminado.

El resto del día pasó sin grandes sobresaltos, hasta la hora de la cena.

Después de un día bastante cansado y de hacer un montón de deberes en la biblioteca, Harry, Hermione y Ron se dirigían al Gran Comedor. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase y de casa estaban ya ahí, ocuparon unos lugares que estaban vacíos en la mitad de la mesa Gryffindor.

Disfrutaron del festín; aunque no todo fue tan tranquilo como Harry hubiera querido, a mitad de la cena un fuerte ardor en la frente hizo que diera un brinco, asustando así a varios Gryffindors que estaban cerca de él.

-Qué sucede Harry-

-No es nada, solo una pequeña punzada Herm-

-¿No querrás decir que Quien-Tu-Sabes esta cerca o si Harry?- Dijo Ron casi susurrando

-No lo creo Ron, es solo como la de hace unos dí...-

-¿Qué¿QUÉ¿Cómo que la de hace días Harry?- Gritó Hermione consiguiendo que varios se giraran para ver que sucedía

-Baja la voz Herm. No es nada grave, es solo que he estado teniendo unos sueños muy extraños y casi siempre culminan con una punzada eso es todo, nada que no halla pasado antes-

-Pero¿¿Por que no nos habías dicho?. Bueno comprendo el porque no se lo dijiste a Hermione pero a mi. ¿Qué soy tu amigo?-

-¡Ron!- Chilló Hermione golpeándolo en un brazo

-Basta, AMBOS, no se los había dicho porque no es nada grave y porque sabía que reaccionarían así-

Siguieron discutiendo un rato más hasta que aparentemente Harry los convenció que no era nada grave, solo algún aviso de que Voldemort aún seguía "vivo" y que no se olvidaba de él.

La discusión con Ron y Hermione lo llevo a ver su sueño desde otra perspectiva, tal vez, solo tal vez las clases de Oclumancia estaban funcionando mejor de lo que él creía y había puesto tanta resistencia a que el Lord entrara en su cabeza que esto solo había conseguido enfadarlo y era eso, precisamente el enfado del Lord, lo que Harry sentía en su frente. Sin embargo no podía explicarse el porque todo cesaba de pronto y lo último que podía distinguir era la figura de Draco gritando algo...

El Slytherin no la estaba pasando mejor que Harry; él también había estado meditando un poco sobre lo que ocurría en ese sueño, todo era tan vago tan lejano pero a la vez tan nítido, cada imagen que lograba distinguir era nítida, pero no había mas que nubarrones en su cabeza; reconocía a un león apunto de atacarle y cuando todo estaba en su contra de pronto alguien gritaba algo que aún no lograba entender luego el estallido y después nada.

Pero no solo eso lo preocupaba, estaba cambiando y se estaba dando cuenta de ello, hace un par de años nada le hubiera costado humillar o insultar a Harry & compañía, pero ahora la estaba pasando muy mal respecto a eso, cada vez que pretendía decir algo en su contra no encontraba las palabras, las burlas en los pasillos habían disminuido y aunque burlarse de ellos no fuera algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso, sabía que estas habían cesado en gran parte gracias a él, que ya no daba pie a que iniciara ninguna en contra de los Griffindors; pero el hecho de que Draco no los atacara no quería decir que los demás Slytherins no lo hicieran.

Todo estaba tan normal como podía estar, habían tenido una noche muy cansada, pero por fin era viernes y al final del día solo se preocuparían por descansar y disfrutar de su fin de semana. Las Serpientes comenzaban a darse cuenta de la actitud de Draco; y aunque las burlas en los pasillos habían disminuido todavía había algunos que se empeñaban en hacerles pasar un mal día a nuestros Leones.

Hermione, que ya estaba harta de todo eso, tomo una decisión, después de que un grupo de Slytherin´s hicieran un comentario muy ofensivo respecto a los Muggles, en especial haciendo referencia a los "Sangre Sucia" como los habían llamado.

Esa tarde después de Aritmancia, se dirigió a la biblioteca, saco un montón de libros y se puso a leer. Tomó notas de varios libros, cada una acomodada en un lugar en especifico, parecía completamente inmersa en esa montaña de libros, les habían dejado unos cuantos deberes, nada que no se pudiera resolver en el fin de semana que comenzaría en unas cuantas horas; pero aparentemente para Hermione sería un fin de semana muy largo.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, ni siquiera había ido al Comedor a la hora de la comida y en la cena también había estado ausente; obviamente el comentario de las serpientes la había lastimado, no es que Hermione creyera todas esas patrañas era solo que odiaba que los Slytherin´s se sintieran superiores.

No es que eso no fuera normal, Hermione podía pasar horas en la biblioteca sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, pero cuando vieron que pasaban de las 9:30 pm comenzaron a preocuparse aún más, ella nunca llegaba tan tarde a la sala común a menos que estuviera con ellos. Decidieron que si no llegaba para las 9:50 saldrían a buscarla.

Dieron las 9:45 pm y Hermione no aparecía.

-Vamos Ron-

-¿Donde crees que esté?-

-En la biblioteca, talvez. ¿A dónde va Hermione después de clases, comúnmente?-

-Tienes razón. Pero ni Hermione pasa tanto tiempo en la biblioteca y menos en un viernes; Harry, no la vemos desde hace casi 8 horas-

-Por eso estoy aún más preocupado Ron. No voy a permitir que los Slytherin´s nos arruinen este curso-

Nuestros Leones se habían levantado ya, cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y apareció Hermione detrás de unos cuantos libros.

-Hermione¿dónde estabas?- Preguntaron Harry y Ron casi al unísono

-En la biblioteca¿dónde más?-

-Bueno nos preocupo que no fueras a la comida ni a la cena; estábamos por irte a buscar, fueron muchas horas-

-Se me pasaron las horas, aún estaría ahí si Madame Prince no me hubiese corrido-

-Bueno está bien Herm, solo que nos preocupaste y después de lo que paso con esas alimañas- dijo Harry con un dejo de odio en su voz –pensamos que estarías muy afectada-

-Para nada- mintió Hermione –solo quise adelantar un poco la tarea-

-¡Sin comida? Inconcebible- Soltó Ron

-Bueno, para algunos no es tan indispensable Ron- Su amigo no daba crédito a lo que oía, meneo la cabeza con actitud de "no puedo creerlo" y dijo –bueno, me alegro de que hayas vuelto-

Harry había notado el cambio de voz en Hermione cuando dijo que no le habían afectado los comentarios de los Slytherin´s, pero no le dio importancia, su amiga era muy fuerte y había aprendido a no hacerles mucho caso. Quizás en verdad solo quería adelantar la tarea...

* * *

Bueno se que tardado mucho en actualizar esto, pero ps creia que nadie lo leia, pero me he dado cuenta que al menos hay dos personas que lo leen.

Espero q les siga gustando y ps agradecere sus comentarios


	3. Resultado de horas en la biblioteca

Bueno se que he tardado un poco en subir este capitulo pero la verdad es que estaba dudando en hacerlo, no se cuantas personas me leen y bueno eso sinceramente desiluciona un poco, ps no se si les gusta o no.

Pero bueno en fin, aca estoy y acabe x hacerlo; si no es mucha molestia no sean malitos y dejenme un review d vez en cuando vale! Acepto animos, tomatazos, regaños, bombas,hechizos d todo ok? Vere como funciona yprometo publicar mas seguido. Bueno y ahora si q lo disfruten!

* * *

Ancient Rituals: Mi tòirean aig Gradlon

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la WB, yo solo los tome prestados para divertirme un poco con ellos y ver que sale en este mi primer slash.

CAPITULO # 3

Resultado de horas en la Biblioteca

El sábado transcurría en apacible calma, tenían el castillo prácticamente para ellos solos los demás se habían ido a Hogsmeade, con la excepción de los de 1° y 2° curso, a quienes no se les permitía ir.

Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar, luego de tocar en la habitación de las chicas y enterarse que Hermione había bajado temprano, así que supusieron que ya estaría en el Gran Comedor, por lo que pensaron encontrarla allá.

Aparentemente Hermione se había levantado muy temprano por que no estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando ellos llegaron. Después de unos minutos de discusión decidieron desayunar y después ir en busca de Hermione. Cuando terminaron se inicio otra pequeña discusión¿dónde buscarían a Herm.?

-Seguro esta en la biblioteca-

-No lo creo Ron, apenas son las 10:00 am, es muy temprano para estar en la biblioteca incluso para ella-

-Vamos Harry¿¿a dónde va Hermione siempre?-

-Está bien, vamos a la biblioteca-

Se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca, buscaron entre los pasillos antes de ver a una chica castaña sentada de espaldas a ellos casi al fondo de la biblioteca absorta en un enorme libro.

-Te lo dije- dijo con superioridad el pelirrojo

-Deja ya eso, Ron-

Se acercaron a la chica, silenciosamente tratando de no sacarla de golpe de su ensimismamiento.

-Herm, estas aquí- dijo Ron suavemente colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, lo cual provoco que ésta se girara

-¿Disculpa?- Respondió la chica –Creo que me confundes-

-Lo lamentamos- dijeron casi al unísono

-No hay cuidado solo que no soy una Gryffindor y menos a la que buscan- respondió la muchacha de Revenclaw algo sonrojada.

Se retiraron de la biblioteca algo decepcionados y apenados, no habían encontrado a su amiga y habían pasado una de las penas más grandes.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-

-No tengo idea, mi única opción era la biblioteca y ya ves lo que paso Harry-

-Talvez decidió salir de ahí, busquémosla en los terrenos de Hogwarts, quizá decidió tomarse un descanso-

-Ok analicemos esto y pongámonos en la misma sintonía¿¿es de Hermione de quién hablamos?-

-Claro¿de quién más?-

-Bueno supongamos que hizo lo que tú dices que hizo¿dónde la buscaremos?. Talvez fue a Hogsmeade-

-Sabes que no se iría sin avisar-

-Quizá somos una mala influencia y le dio por tirar todo por la borda- dijo Ron, pero al escucharse se dio cuenta de lo ilógica que sonaba su respuesta –¿sabes qué, Harry? Olvida lo que acabo de decir-

-No pensaba considerarlo Ron, aunque no estaría mal que Hermione se diera un descanso, apenas comenzamos el año-

-Comienzo a creer que esas serpientes están logrando arruinar nuestro año-

-Pues no lo permitiremos. Sigamos buscando a Herm-

Siguieron recorriendo los pasillos del castillo intentando ver a Herm por los alrededores, pero no veían más que alumnos de 1° y 2°, comenzaban a fastidiarse cuando una voz familiar los devolvió a la realidad.

-Hey chicos¿a quién buscan?- pregunto Dennis Creevey un Gryffindor de 3°

-A Hermione¿la has visto?- respondió Harry

-Sí, está por allá, a la orilla del lago- dijo señalando a espaldas de los chicos

-Gracias- respondió Ron mientras Dennis se alejaba

Caminaron rumbo al lago y cuando estaban a unos pasos vieron a su amiga sentada al pie de un árbol con un libro sobre el regazo.

-Herm, estás aquí, hemos estado buscándote-

Hermione se sobresalto y cerró el libro de golpe –Pues baje temprano y pensé que habiendo un día tan lindo, podría sentarme a leer aquí-

-¿Al menos desayunaste?- inquirió Ron

-Sí, le pedí a Dobby que me pusiera en una mantilla algunos emparedados- respondió la chica señalando un envoltorio a su derecha

-Bueno al menos no estás con el estomago vacío como ayer¿sabías que eso hace muchísimo daño?-

-Oh basta Ron. ¿Podemos acompañarte Herm?-

-Claro chicos siéntense- dijo la castaña haciendo a un lado el libro

-¿Se puede saber qué era lo que leías ahora?-

-Nada importante era solo un libro, ya sabes, lectura ligera-

-Herm, de verdad me preocupas, hace días estas actuando de una forma muy extraña, ayer no fuiste al comedor y te la pasaste horas en la biblioteca y hoy te levantas muy temprano y vienes aquí a leer y ni siquiera sé que es lo que lees, hablo enserio Herm me preocupas, perece como si no quisieras pasar tiempo con nosotros-

-Oh Ron deja el drama, o harás que yo me preocupe-

Harry soltó una carcajada, eso era justo lo que Ron necesitaba que le dijeran, era cierto Herm se pasaba horas en la biblioteca pero desde que la conocían era así y no iba a cambiar por capricho de ese testarudo León.

Dejaron atrás esa conversación y se sentaron a disfrutar del bello día a la orilla del lago como los mejores amigos que son o eran... la actitud de Hermione últimamente los hacía sentir excluidos de la vida de su amiga.

Nada perturbaría la paz de ese momento: Harry sentado a su lado y Ron recostado sobre sus piernas, donde ella jugaba con su cabello, nada, excepto talvez...

-Valla, valla si son ustedes, el trío de Leones encerrados en el castillo¿qué no tienen vida social?- se oyo una voz que preguntaba con desprecio

-¿Qué buscas Malfoy?- contesto Ron, que acababa de levantarse y tenía su mano sobre su varita, como si esperara desenfundar.

-Tranquilo Weasley, no te conviene que tu novia sepa cuan agresivo puedes ser, la asustaras- respondió Draco con un aire se superioridad y fastidio en su voz

-No te metas con ella, o lo pagaras caro- dijo sacando su varita y apuntando a la cara de Draco.

Harry se había puesto de pie unos instantes antes y estaba cubriendo la espalda de su amigo.

-Cuanto amor, no hay duda son la pareja ideal, un pobre y una muggle, nunca vi más futuro-Hermione presenciaba todo y decidió tomar parte

-Cállate Malfoy-

-¿Y crees que obedeceré las ordenes que me des?-

-¡Cha Guthan!- dijo la chica apuntando hacía la garganta de Malfoy, quien no pudo decir nada más, –ahora escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez Malfoy, déjanos tranquilos o la pasaras muy mal y ésta vez no será como en tercero-

Una mueca de frustración apareció en el rostro de Draco -¡Guth!- dijo la castaña y la voz volvió a Draco

-Lo pagaras Granger-

-No lo creo, ándate con cuidado, no te advierto en vano-

Draco se giró y se alejo a trompicones y maldiciendo en voz baja

-¡Wow Herm¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-

-Son los beneficios de no tomar Adivinación y pasar horas en la biblioteca, Ron-

-Eres genial¿viste la cara qué puso cuando no pudo hablar, es enserio Herm eres fabulosa- dijo Harry aún con asombro

-¿Sé puede saber porqué no interviniste antes?-

-Vamos Ron se estaban defendiendo muy bien, no necesitaban de mi ayuda y menos con Herm aquí, te apuesto que con un hechizo o con un golpe ella lo habría puesto en su lugar-

Los tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas y en ese momento los chicos se dieron cuenta que no estaban ni siquiera cerca de perder a la castaña, era solo que necesitaba un espacio ella sola, al fin siempre conseguía sorprenderlos...


	4. Atrás Rubio

**Ancient Rituals: Mi tòirean aig Gradlon**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la WB, yo solo los tome prestados para divertirme un poco con ellos y ver que sale en este mi primer slash.

CAPITULO # 4

**Atrás Rubio**

Un Malfoy no muy contento entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Se podía ver la rabia en su rostro, estaba realmente molesto, hacia apenas unos minutos una Sangre Sucia le había quitado momentáneamente la voz y lo había amenazado solo por que se acerco a "saludar", obviamente sabia que había hecho enojar a los Leones, bueno al menos a Granger y a Weasley, pero no lo había logrado con Potter.

Potter, Potter siempre Potter¿porqué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza¿acaso le molestaba tanto que él no se hubiera enfadado?

Últimamente nuestra Serpiente se encontraba más concentrado en el Niño-Que-Vivió que en otra cosa, su objetivo al acercarse a los Leones en el lago era molestarlos haber si lograba sacar al ojiverde de sus casillas y así aumentar su ego, en otras circunstancias quizá hubiera funcionado pero esa vez fue todo muy diferente.

Harry estaba sentado al lado de Hermione y en todo momento pareció atento a lo que saliera de sus labios pero nada de lo que dijo lo saco de sus casillas, nada...solo Ron y Hermione habían reaccionado ante tal intromisión pero él había permanecido callado.

¿Porqué el hecho de que Potter no hubiera reaccionado ante tal situación lo ponía tan mal?

¿De que derechos o privilegios gozaba para ser una prioridad en su vida?

Estaba arto de todo, Potter en sus sueños, Potter en sus objetivos diarios, Potter en todo. Él era un Malfoy, no se iba a preocupar por Harry, ya basta de todo eso. Continuaría su vida como si él no existiera.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Nuestros Leones pasearon un rato alrededor del lago, después de que el idiota de Malfoy los hubiera molestado ya no habían podido recuperar la calma así que decidieron pasear para calmar los ánimos.

Hermione llevaba sus libros flotando delante de ella junto con el envoltorio que contenía los emparedados preparados por Dobby, Harry y Ron habían dejado de discutir sobre escobas y sobre estrategias de juego y cada uno se había metido en su tema, iban muy serios, cada uno pensando en lo que más les convenía; las expresiones de sus caras no eran de total felicidad, si en días anteriores Herm había estado ausente ahora parecía culpable, quizá le remordía la conciencia por haber privado del habla a Draco, Ron se había quedado muy pensativo desde que terminó del hablar con Harry; en cambio este solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza...

-¡Draco! Para ya¿qué culpa tienen los muebles de la Sala Común de tu enojo?-

-Déjame solo Pansy- respondió en un grito el rubio

-¿Qué te deje solo? Ni loca, acabaras lanzándole un sillón a alguien. Mejor dime que te pasa-

-Nada que te incumba así que DÉJAME SOLO- un nuevo grito salió de la garganta del chico

-Esta bien me iré, solo si dejas de hacer lo que estas haciendo y me dejas mostrarte un lugar para que desquites tu ira donde no dañes a ningún otro Slytherin-

El chico se detuvo de pronto, eso le interesaba, en parte esa chica tenía razón, que culpa tenían los demás de que el imbecil de Potter fuera un estorbo en su vida y él no supiera como ponerle remedio. Así que le presto atención a Pansy.

-Esta bien, te escucho-

-Ya era hora-

-Bueno¿¿hablaras o no?-

-Ya voy, ya voy, no presiones-

-Entonces deja de parlotear y habla ya-

-Veras, hace unos días paseando por el castillo en una de esas noches furtivas me encontré un aula vacía, al parecer hace años que no se utiliza, he ido un par de veces, la he acondicionado un "poco" al estilo Slytherin, así que podrás hacer uso de ella y arrojar cuanto mueble se te cruce-

-Me agrada la idea, continua-

-¿Qué más quieres que diga? Ya lo he dicho todo-

-¿Dónde está?-

-Abajo, pasando por las Mazmorras y desviándote en el cuadro vacío-

-¡Llévame!-

-Paciencia, después de la comida encantada lo haré-

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo más, se levanto del sillón que minutos antes había ocupado y se retiro, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Draco se levanto del sillón que había ocupado junto con Pansy, hacía apenas unos minutos, con un enojo aún mayor que el que la chica había logrado calmar... lo había dejado con la duda y con un enojo frustrado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nuestros Leones entraron en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida, siendo observados furtivamente por un buen número de estudiantes, obviamente ya se habían enterado de lo que Hermione le había hecho a Draco en el lago, muchos parecían apoyarla con la mirada, otros, bueno, los Slytherins la veían como si quisieran lanzarle todos los _Cruciatus_ posibles. Lo que le había hecho a Malfoy debió resultar para su Casa algo así como lo más humillante, después de haber perdido la Copa de las Casas contra ellos en primero.

La comida no resulto digamos "agradable", los Leones tenían un montón de ojos sobre ellos, lo que hacía que se sintieran enormemente vigilados y para Draco no poderle quitar los ojos de encima al ojiverde era una enorme culpa.

Comió rápido e hizo que Pansy hiciera lo mismo, la saco del Comedor casi con la bandeja de postre en las manos y la obligo a guiarlo hacia el aula prometida.

Recorrieron pasillos, bajaron escaleras, pasaron por cuadros llenos y vacíos, lo que confundió a Draco, pues en más de una ocasión intento meterse en aulas con bancas arrumbadas y proyectores como el que había utilizado Snape en tercero.

Después de casi veinte minutos de recorrido llegaron a su destino, obviamente Pansy lo había timado por que pasaron por las Mazmorras y siguieron de largo un buen tiempo, hasta que llegaron al cuadro vacío del que la chica hablaba. Ella susurro algo cerca del marco de la puerta que estaba a escasos pasos del cuadro, ésta se abrió de par en par dejando ver una habitación con un montón de cosas arrumbadas que poco a poco fueron acomodándose y dejando ver ahora una lujosa habitación muy al estilo Slytherin.

-Y bien¿te gusta?-

-¿Bromeas, es perfecta, solitaria, alejada del bullicio del Colegio, justo lo que necesito-

-Me alegra que te guste y siendo así hay unas cosas que debes saber. Esto, según he descubierto en mis visitas, funciona de un modo semejante a la Sala de los Menesteres; pero yo, con un toque de magia avanzada he logrado que solo funcione para los propósitos de las personas que, como tu, sean invitados por mí-

-¿Quieres decir que con tu invitación me estas concediendo ciertos privilegios?-

-Así es, cuando necesites estar en un lugar y no quieras ser molestado por nadie más solo tienes que venir y la habitación se adecuara a tus deseos y caprichos. Ahora, por ejemplo, tu más sincero deseo era desquitar tu enojo y frustración ¿verdad?-

-Podría decirse, si; pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con que todos los cachivaches que había aquí ahora estén en las paredes?-

-Eso es sencillo de explicar: veras tu deseo era desquitarte, y la única forma que tu creíste posible era arrojando cosas por los aires; así que todas esas cosas están ahí esperando que las lances unas contra otras-

-¿Y qué pasará con los lujos de esta alcoba cuando termine?-

-Se reacomodaran y seguirán ahí-

-Volate silla!- dijo apuntando con su varita hacia un extremo de la habitación, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, cuando la silla se estrello contra una pared el rubio solo pudo volver a mostrar satisfacción, como quien gana un partido de Quidditch de la manera más sucia posible. –Pensaste en todo Pansy-

-Espero que sea un halago-

-Lo es, lo es-

-Te dejo, sigue divirtiéndote. El resto de los secretos te los diré luego, el la Sala Común-

-¿Cómo, aún hay más secretos?-

-Claro, si no ¿cómo podrías volver a entrar, solo quiero que demuestres ser digno de ésta habitación-

La chica se giró y salió de la habitación dejando atrás a Draco, quien se quedó lanzando objetos de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Unas horas después, salió de la habitación con una expresión mas relajada que con la que había llegado ahí. El regreso a los terrenos comunes del castillo fue más rápido, quizá porque ahora ya no estaba tan ansioso por desquitar su enojo contra algo.

Llevaba la varita en la mano, jugando con ella, como si esperara poder atacar a quien que se atreviera a cuestionar su repentina felicidad.

Eran casi las 7 pm, comenzaba a oscurecer y los alumnos que se encontraban en los jardines comenzaban a entrar para prepararse para la cena, apenas podía creer que se le hubieran pasado tan rápido las horas; no tenia hambre así que no se detuvo en el comedor cuando paso por enfrente.

Bajo hasta su sala común, murmuró _"Odiosos Leones"_ y entró.

Encontró a Parkinson sentada en un sillón frente al fuego de la chimenea con una revista ("El Quisquilloso") sobre sus piernas.

-Y bien¿te divertiste?-

-Si, mucho. Fue muy... ¿cómo te explico?-

-Relajante...-

-Exacto, relajante, desestresante; algo muy al estilo Slytherin, diría yo-

-Me complace que haya sido de tu agrado-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué?-

-El resto de los secretos. ¿Cuándo me los dirás?-

-Todo a su tiempo Draco, se paciente. Ahora subamos a cenar-

-Ve tu, no tengo hambre y tengo mucho en que pensar-

-Como gustes-

Se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, dejando la revista sobre la mesa de enfrente del sillón que ocupaba. Se giró, hecho un ultimo vistazo hacia donde se había quedado Draco y sonrió para sus adentros.

La chica le había mostrado una nueva forma de sentirse libre aún estando encerrado en el Castillo y pensaba seguir disfrutando de ese sentimiento de libertad que había encontrado en esa habitación y la única forma de seguir haciéndolo era convencer a Parkinson de que era digno de ella, el problema era que no sabía como lo haría. Se quedo un buen rato pensativo frente a la chimenea, pero no pudo conseguir adivinar que es lo que Pansy consideraría "digno", así que se levanto, apenas se dirigía hacia las habitaciones de los chicos cuando recordó que todos habían subido a cenar.

Salió y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo siguiendo a sus pies. Había conseguido sacar el enojo pero Potter aún seguía ahí, presente en su cabeza.

Al parecer ya habían terminado de cenar porque a lo lejos se oían los pasos y las charlas de los estudiantes, así que desvió el camino para no encontrarse con la muchedumbre. No tenía antojo de encontrarse con nadie excepto tal vez con...

-Harry, Harry¿haz visto a Harry, Ron?-

-No, pensé que venia detrás de mi-

-Pues no es así. Lo vi que se desvió pero no pude seguirlo con la mirada-

-¿Quieres ir a buscarlo?-

-Sería lo mas conveniente. No vaya a ser que se tope con Malfoy y pague por mi hechizo-

-No sería capaz¿o sí?-

-Es Malfoy, no se que esperar de él-

Se alejaron del grupo de Gryffindors y se dirigieron en dirección contraria, esperando ver a Harry aunque fuera a lo lejos; pero no consiguieron nada.

Después de unos minutos que se les hicieron horas regresaron a la torre Gryffindor; Herm saco pluma y pergamino y escribió en la parte superior:

Harry James Potter 

Tomó su varita y apuntando firmemente, sin dar explicaciones de nada dijo

-¡Rannsachadh!- y las palabras comenzaron a aparecer en el pergamino con un destello de luz. Cuando el destello termino Hermione se acerco a leer, ahogo un grito; no podía creer lo que leía, dejo caer el pergamino y ésta vez fue Ron quien lo tomo.

En letras finas como de plata escritas sobre el pergamino estaba la ubicación de Harry en ese momento.

"Piso 3, Corredor 2, Derecha, con un Slytherin cerca" 

-Valla, valla si es Harry Potter paseando por los pasillos- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras, consiguiendo sacar a Harry de su ensimismamiento

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-

-¿De verdad quieres saber que es lo que quiero? No te agradaría descubrirlo _Potter_-

-Eso déjalo a mi criterio _Malfoy_-

-El León saca la melena¡¡Dios Potter¿¿no te cansas de pretender ser VALIENTE?- esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Harry como una sinfónica en el mejor auditorio.

-¿Y tu qué Malfoy? Como las serpientes, al sentirse acechadas atacan con alevosía- había dado puesto el dedo justo en la llaga, hirió el orgullo Slytherin de un Slytherin que se apreciaba de serlo.

-¿Qué sabes tu de atacar con alevosía? Nada Potter, tu no sabes NADA- antes de que pudiera defenderse, estaba acorralado contra la pared con Malfoy muy cerca de él y con las manos tapándole el paso, una a cada lado de su cabeza -¿y bien Potter¿dónde quedó el orgullo y la valentía Gryffindor?- dijo en un susurro muy cerca de los labios de Harry.

-Tienes razón, no sé nada, pero al menos sé que es lo que quiero de mi vida y a quien quiero dentro de ella- respondió con un dejo de rencor y odio en su voz, colocó su mano derecha hábilmente sobre su varita, por si es que la necesitaba.

Draco se hizo hacia atrás, bajando sus manos, dejándole libre. –Entonces si sabes lo que quieres de tu vida, supongo que si temblaste cerca de mi fue solo miedo al sentirte indefenso-

-¿Temblar¿En tus brazos? Olvídalo Malfoy, ese será un placer que no te brindare NUNCA- las palabras salieron de su boca como veneno escupido por una serpiente.

-Ya lo veremos, algún día me las cobrare TODAS Potter- se alejo aún más, girándose para retirarse

-Te estaré esperando Malfoy- ahora el tono fue altanero

-Tu, grandísimo engreído, arrogante- se giró de pronto con la varita en alto

-_¡Expeliarmo!_- La voz de Ron se oyó desde el fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba Harry, la varita de Malfoy calló a unos metros de los pies de Hermione.

La castaña se apresuro a levantarla, llegó segundos antes que Malfoy.

-Devuélvemela Granger- dijo casi gritando

-Eres una basura Malfoy, acorralas a Harry e intentas atacarle con premeditación-

-No estoy hablando contigo Weasley, ahora Granger por ultima vez DEVUÉLVEME MI VARITA- el rencor salió de los labios de Draco, estaba enojado y alguien lo iba a pagar a menos que le dieran lo que pedía.

-Dasela Herm, no vale la pena-

-Pero Harry...-

-DASELA- la frase de la castaña fue cortada por la voz decidida del moreno.

-Ten- dijo con rencor extendiéndole la varita –Tienes suerte Malfoy-

Draco tomo la varita y se alejo con la furia aún es su mirada. Los sentimientos encontrados comenzaron a atormentarlo, había estado apunto de atacar a Harry y estaba odiándose por ello...


	5. Revelaciones

Wuii se pone feliz es rebueno saber que hay gente leyendo esto!! Mil perdones si esq demore muchisisisisimo en publicar este capitulo, pasa que pense que nadie me leia pero al menos se que hay cuatro o cinco personitas interesadas en la historia lo cual es muy bueno para esta pobre y mortal escritora...No sé que más he de decirles así que ls dejo difrutando de este cap y con la ilusión de que me dejen mas comentarios para asi subir prontis el nuevo capi.

Perdon si hay faltas ortograficas o espacios comido o letras brincadas, seguro fue x la emocion XD Lean y comenten plis...!°!°!°!°!

* * *

Ancient Rituals: Mi tòirean aig Gradlon 

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la WB, yo solo los tome prestados para divertirme un poco con ellos y ver que sale en este mi primer slash.

CAPITULO # 5

Revelaciones

Unos mechones oscuros cayeron sobre la almohada, Harry temblaba aún; hacia unas semanas se había encontrado acorralado por Draco, y ahora con el simple recuerdo temblaba, temblaba al recordar su olor, temblada al recordar la respiración sobre su cuello, temblaba al recordarlo a ÉL.

Se había estado preguntado que hubiera pasado si Ron y Hermione no hubieran llegado justo cuando lo hicieron. Muchas noches había soñado que justo antes que Draco bajara sus manos, él le atrapaba contra su cuerpo y lo besaba con el frenesí de un amante en reposo.

No esperaba que Draco hubiera correspondido, solo esperaba poder haber hecho lo que sus impulsos le ordenaban. Tal vez después de eso no habría hecho falta la intervención de sus amigos, ni que Draco preguntara si él había temblado por temor, hubiera sabido que si tembló al sentirle cerca había sido por deseo. Deseo de sentirle más cerca aún, más cerca de lo que habían estado jamás.

Esas preguntas y posibilidades se arremolinaban en su mente; pero ahora eran "hubieran" y como el "Hubiera" no existe, lo que le quedaba era soñar con lo que pudo haber pasado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después del enfrentamiento múltiple con Draco, Hermione se encontraba aún más distante que de costumbre, las ultimas semanas se la había pasado metida en la biblioteca o en el servicio que las chicas tenían es su habitación, iba de un lado a otro con demasiada prisa, asistía a clases pero parecía ausente, apenas y se le veía en el comedor.

Buscaba entre sus cosas constantemente como asegurándose de tener todavía en su poder un cheque de una cantidad enorme al portador.

Ron había intentado hablar con ella en muchas ocasiones pero ella simplemente lo esquivaba diciendo que estaba bien, que era solo la presión de la escuela, lo cual no era lo suficientemente creíble, pues Herm ya no era la chica que pasaba horas en la biblioteca para obtener un máximo en sus deberes, apenas y sacaba la nota mínima, lo cual mantenía preocupados a los profesores, bueno a casi todos, porque Snape no parecía preocuparse mucho, al contrario parecía satisfecho, Hermione había dejado de ser la fastidiosa chiquilla que interrumpía sus clases.

Draco, por su parte no la estaba pasando del todo bien, el también había compartido los sueños de Harry, el también había caído varias noches sobre su cama deseando estar con él, deseando poder aprisionarle con más fuerza, pero después recordaba las palabras de Harry y resonaban en su mente como si les hubieran aplicado el _Sonorus: **¿Temblar¿En tus brazos? Olvídalo Malfoy, ese será un placer que no te brindare NUNCA.**_

Recordarlo era una tortura, pero recordar que había estado a punto de atacarlo le era imperdonable, no podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de levantar la varita en contra de él.

Los días pasaron y las cosas se pusieron aún mas pesadas, la guardia que Herm y Ron ejercían sobre Harry era demasiada y con los días aumento; estando cerca de Harry era cuando Herm regresaba a la realidad pero se alejaba y se perdía nuevamente cuando estaba lejos de sus amigos.

Ron había intentado hablar muchas veces con Harry sobre lo que había pasado con Draco pero Harry solo lo esquivaba y le decía que era algo sin importancia, aunque sus ojos ausentes delataban que estaba mintiendo, si mentía, mentía por temor a confesarle a su amigo que en realidad Draco había significado más que nada, mentía para no estallar en gritos y reclamarle que hubieran llegado justo cuando más cerca lo tenia.

Ron no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que él estaba mintiendo, no era creíble que después que había tenido ese enfrentamiento con Draco sus reacciones se hubieran vuelto ausentes, como si deseara cambiar algo de lo vivido esa noche...

A juicio de Ron, Harry había quedado realmente afectado por el enfrentamiento; estaba muy expuesto por esos días, con las clases de _Oclumancia_, Snape sobre él exigiéndole siempre más esfuerzo y encima se le aparece Draco y le acorrala, eso, según Ron, no era bueno para su salud ni física ni mental.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una Parvatil sudorosa entro corriendo por el retrato, gritando con fuerza, con tanta que incluso Harry que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos la oyó.

-Ron... ven.. rá..pi...do- la voz cortada salió de su garganta

-Que pasa Parvati- el pelirrojo se levanto como resorte de su asiento apenas escucho su nombre

-Her...mio...ne- dijo la chica tratando de recuperar la respiración

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione, Parvati- ahora la voz que interrogaba era la de Harry

-Antes que contestes, tranquilízate y respira- dijo Ron abrazándola y sentándola en un sillón

-Esta desmayada en los servicios de Myrtle- dijo con la voz más tranquila

Antes que la frase que emanaba de los labios de Parvati fuera terminada, Harry ya se encontraba atravesando el retrato de la Dama Gorda, se dirigió como bólido al segundo piso.

La imagen que encontró no fue la más agradable, Herm tendida en el suelo frío, estaba pálida, temblorosa; Myrtle flotaba sobre ella sollozaba, buscaba alguna expresión consoladora en el rostro de Harry, no la encontró.

Ron llego segundos después, había dejado a Parvati con Ginny; apenas vio a Hermione tendida en el suelo se arrodilló junto a ella, Harry permanecía inmóvil, no sabía que hacer. Ron se apresuro a levantarla en brazos dedico algunas palabras a Harry, pero éste estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Cuando vuelva dile que la lleve a la enfermería- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Myrtle

-Lo haré- respondió con voz temblorosa, quizá por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Seguido de esto Ron desapareció por el umbral de los servicios del segundo piso de las chicas.

Harry seguía de pie contemplando el espacio donde antes se había encontrado Hermione, parecía buscar algo, tenía la mirada enfocada en el vacío, estaba perdido. Myrtle por fin habló.

-Harry- dijo con voz quieta y casi susurrante -¿estas bien?, te ves algo ausente...-

Harry apenas escuchó a Myrtle, quería responder pero no sabia que decir –yo...solo...estoy...estoy bien- dijo al fin con voz casi inaudible.

-La ha llevado a la enfermería-

-¿Qué?- contesto desconcertado

-Ron, llevo a Hermione a la enfermería, me pidió que te lo comunicara-

-Ah esta bien gracias Myrtle- dijo como si su conciencia regresara apenas a su cuerpo y supiera de lo que hablaba Myrtle, se giró sobre sus talones y salió de los servicios con la cabeza baja, apenas dejándose guiar por sus pies.

Camino unos cuantos metros y de pronto se topo con la persona a la que menos hubiera deseado ver..

-Pero si es Potter- dijo una voz acercándose a él -¿porqué será que no me sorprende encontrarlo merodeando por aquí en esta bella tarde?

-Profesor Snape- dijo cuando se dio cuenta que acababa técnicamente de estamparse contra él –yo estaba... solo iba.. me dirigía a la enfermería-

-Pues ande con más prisa porque tiene un aspecto realmente desagradable- soltó el profesor con ganas de deshacerse pronto de él.

Harry siguió avanzando y Snape se giro para ver a donde se dirigían los pasos del Gryffindor, segundos después Snape continuo su camino.

Por fin llego a la enfermería, la Sra. Pomfrey estaba frente a su escritorio, escribiendo lo que parecía una carta con instrucciones, apenas lo vio llegar se detuvo.

-Pasa, te estábamos esperando- dijo señalando la entrada al cuarto de camillas

-¿Me esperaban?¿Quiénes?- contesto Harry sorprendido del "estábamos"

-Ron, Hermione y Yo, obviamente- respondió con tono de que era obvio

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto introduciéndose al cuarto de camillas

-Ella esta bien, solo necesita reposo, y yo necesito hablar con ustedes, -dijo señalándolos a ambos- con Ron y con usted, pero primero pase a verla Sr. Potter-

Antes que llegara a donde estaba la camilla de Hermione, Ron lo interceptó.

-Yo quería decírtelo Harry- dijo en un susurro

-¿Decir que, Ron?-

-Lo que Herm hacía, pero yo... solo yo... oh Harry perdón- ahora su voz dejaba notar su nerviosismo

-No importa Ron, yo debí preocuparme más- dirigiéndose a Herm, que recién despertaba -¿Cómo estas Mione?-

-Yo solo... ahhhhhh- dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza –estoy bien, solo algo mareada-

-¿Y qué esperaba señorita Granger?- ahora la que intervenía era Madame Pomfrey

-¿Qué le sucedió a Herm, Madame?-

-Nada de que preocuparse Sr. Weasley. Exceso de trabajo, malos hábitos de sueño y de alimentación, eso fue básicamente lo que provoco su desmayo-

-¿Alguna recomendación extra, aparte de vigilarla más?-

-Me alegra que lo pregunte Sr. Potter, no estaría mal que siguieran estas indicaciones- dijo extendiéndole la hoja que Harry vio que escribía cuando llegó a la enfermería, la extendió y leyó; había un motón de indicaciones; recomendaciones para la alimentación y una solicitud para que Herm abandonara sus compulsivos métodos de estudio.

-Lo intentaremos Madame-

-Será mejor que hagan algo más que intentarlo, y a usted señorita Granger no le vendría mal cooperar con sus amigos, no me gustaría verla de nuevo por aquí por la misma razón-

-Si Madame- respondió la castaña algo apenada y con el color subiendo por sus mejillas

-Ahora los dejo solos, solo unos minutos, mientras pongo en orden la papelería para que usted- dijo señalando a Hermione –pueda salir de aquí- se encamino hacia su escritorio en la entrada.

-Gracias Madame- una voz la seguía, ahora el que hablaba era Ron –no se que hubiera hecho si usted no hubiera estado aquí-

-Yo siempre estoy aquí señor Weasley-

-Lo se Madame, solo que me invadió un miedo tremendo, si a ella le pasa algo yo me muero- dijo volteando su mirada añorante a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Lo se Sr. Weasley, ahora solo cuídela¿quiere?-

-Lo haré, gracias otra vez- giro sobre sus talones y volvió con sus amigos

Era verdad, si algo le hubiera pasado a Hermione ni él ni Harry se lo hubieran perdonado, ella era en gran parte la que los mantenía unidos a los tres, era quien los ayudaba a solucionar sus problemas y quien en la gran mayoría de los casos era el cerebro de la operación; habían estado juntos desde lo del trol en primero y nunca se habían separado cuando tenían problemas, así que seguirían juntos en las buenas y en las malas y la situación en que se encontraba Herm era una de las malas.

Madame Pomfrey regreso con un montón de papeles en sus manos, los deposito una cama antes de donde se encontraba Hermione, Ron y Harry.

-Bien Señorita Granger, creo que ya puede volver a sus habitaciones, y directo a sus habitaciones, nada de permanecer en la Sala Común- soltó la enfermera dirigiendo una mirada severa a la castaña.

-Si Madame Pomfrey- Herm bajo la mirada –directo a la cama, supongo-

-Pues supone usted bien, necesita reposo y en la Sala Común de Gryffindor no lo va a encontrar- ahora sonó un poco menos severa que antes, ahora más bien estaba preocupada –será mejor que ustedes se aseguren de eso-

-Pero no podemos entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas- la voz desconcertada de Harry fue escuchada

-Pues por esta ocasión podrán- agrego extendiéndoles unos papeles a cada uno –es un permiso temporal, para que puedan estar cerca de ella si los necesita; sabemos que no recurriría a nadie más que a ustedes. ¿No es cierto Señorita Granger?-

-Me temo que si Madame Pomfrey- la castaña se sonrojo y volvió su mirada hacia sus amigos -lo siento chicos es la verdad-

-No te apures Herm, lo sabemos ¿o no Harry?-

-Claro somos el centro de tu universo- bromeo el chico y todos estallaron en carcajadas

-Pueden retirarse, descanse Señorita Granger- dijo cuando paro de reírse.

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, _"Cuna Godric" _pasaron por el umbral y en el interior todo era calma, extraño siendo que era la Sala Común de Gryffindor, parecía que todos los estaban esperando y así era todos los esperaban, Herm había permanecido apenas unas horas en la enfermería pero ya todo Gryffindor estaba enterado, así que no había ruido, ni bombas fétidas ni nada que abrumara la calma de ese día.

-Herm¿cómo estas?, nos tenias preocupados-

-Bien Ginny, solo necesito reposo y tomar un montón de pociones que me mando la Señora Pomfrey, pero sobreviviré, no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente- le dijo calmadamente a la pelirroja, Ginny esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, la castaña estaba bien, solo algo débil pero se recuperaría.

-¿Cómo dices eso Hermione? Gryffindor no sería lo mismo sin ti¿o acaso crees que todas nos regañan de la forma tan linda como haces tu?- Dennis Creevey tomo la palabra

-Dennis tiene razón Herm, Gryffindor no es lo mismo sin ti-

-Gracias Ron, ahora creo que es mejor que suba a descansar, aún me están haciendo efecto las pociones que me dio Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería- musito la chica con el semblante algo cansado.

-Tienes razón Herm, es hora de que descanses, gracias a Merlín mañana es sábado y no tendrás que madrugar- el que intervino fue Harry.

Subieron las escaleras, se encontraban justo enfrente de la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas donde colgaba un letrero que rezaba: **_6° Grado, _**cuando fueron interceptados por Parvati, -¿a dónde van chicos?- interrogo la chica cuando vio que se disponían a entrar al dormitorio de las chicas

-No hay problema Parvati, Madame Pomfrey nos autorizó, y según esto el director ya está avisado, mejor dicho él firmo este pase- explico Harry mientras Ron se introducía a la habitación de las chicas con Herm en brazos.

Después de que Parvati bajara las escaleras, Harry entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Necesitamos agua y algo de comer para cuando despierte¿te importaría quedarte con ella mientras bajo a las cocinas?- dijo el pelirrojo depositando suavemente el cuerpo dormido de Hermione sobre la cama.

-Claro, pero podríamos llamar a Dobby¿no crees?-

-No Harry, quiero ir yo, se lo merece- dijo mirando a Hermione -¿O no?-

-Claro que lo merece, baja y no te preocupes por nada, yo me quedo con ella-

Poco después que Ron saliera por la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, Harry se levanto y cubrió con una mantilla a Hermione, acerco una silla, que estaba a los pies de la cama de Herm, lo suficiente cerca, como si quisiera escuchar su respiración. Tomo una de sus manos y comenzó a frotarla, estaba helada, como si hubiera permanecido días dentro de un congelador del que acababa de ser rescatada.

La miró, se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa, nunca la había visto de tal forma; siempre había sido fuerte, con carácter, pero ahora estaba ahí, tendida en una cama como hacia 4 años cuando fue petrificada, la única diferencia era que ahora ella estaba conciente y despertaría en algunas horas, luego de que las pociones que Madame Pomfrey le había administrado terminaran con su efecto adormecedor.

-Perdón Herm- musito el chico aún tomado de su mano –debí escuchar a Ron cuando decía que las cosas no estaban funcionando lo suficientemente bien, nunca te debió haber pasado esto; yo y mi maldito egoísmo, lo siento tanto Herm, tu y Ron siempre están cuando este imbécil que soy se mete en problemas, yo debí prestar atención a tus comportamientos, yo... –

-Tu no tienes la culpa Harry- la frase del moreno fue cortada por su amigo que llegaba, colocando la bandeja de comida en una mesita cercana a la puerta.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?-

-Eso que importa, llevo el suficiente como para darme cuenta que tu y yo somos técnicamente nada sin esa maravillosa chica que ahora esta tendida en esa cama por la culpa de estos imbéciles que somos, Harry tu estabas tan ocupado pensando en otras cosas que últimamente apenas y sabias que nosotros existíamos pero no te lo reprocho, solo quiero que entiendas que no todos reaccionamos igual a tu comportamiento. Creo que Herm se sintió culpable por haber atacado a Malfoy y todas esas cosas que pasaron después, tu andabas algo perdido y creo que nunca lo notaste, hasta ahora...-

-Si, hasta ahora, cuando ya es demasiado tarde,- la voz sonó a frustración- debí estar ahí cuando ella me necesitaba, debí saber que algo no andaba bien, debí... no se lo que debí haber hecho Ron- ahora el ojiverde buscaba un consuelo en su amigo, buscaba que le dijera que Herm iba a estar bien.

-Ahora eso ya no importa, lo que importa es saber que fue realmente lo que la puso así, pero aún más importante que eso es estar aquí, para cuando despierte- si bien no era un consuelo del todo era la mejor realidad que le podía decir a su amigo.

Se quedaron sentados frente a Hermione, Harry en la silla que había ocupado cuando Ron se fue a las cocinas; Ron se había sentado en la cama de Parvati, que estaba a la izquierda de Harry, sobre la de Lavender estaba la ropa que Hermione llevaba cuando Ron la llevo a la enfermería, ahora ya no estaba empapada en sudor.


	6. Después de un encuentro

Bien bien, estoy emocionada ALGUIEN ME LEE!! brinca de gusto y le miran feo bueno esq pense que aca nadie me leia y cuando abro la bandeja del correo boom aparecen los coments, apoco no es para reemocionarse??

Espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo, para mi ha sido muy especial escribirlo, es como un puente entre los anteriores y los que vienen, si duda es donde las cosas empezarana suceder...espero mirada maligna muajjaja

Espero que lo disfruten y bueno tembien he de pedirles un poco de paciencia para el siguente; espero hacerlo un poco mas largo, y bueno se me esta complicando un poco ponerlos melosos, pero solo ponerlos... jeje en fin espero que disfruten muchisimo este capitulo; si es asi porfavor dejen un comentario. Prometo ahora si contestarlos etto choca los dedos es que acabo de descubrir como hacerlo. Ya se!! Esque me odiaba y creeo q yo a el tmb, bueno solo un poquito.

Hada es mirada feo por Liz Bien bien ahora si me voy xq si no empezaraa salir crucios de todos lados

**_D I S F R U T E N ! n n!!_**

* * *

Ancient Rituals: Mi tòirean aig Gradlon

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la WB, yo solo los tome prestados para divertirme un poco con ellos y ver que sale en este mi primer slash.

CAPITULO # 6

Después de un encuentro…

Las horas que siguieron parecían hacerse eternas, los minutos transcurrían lentos, como bailando una danza fúnebre.

La noche llegó y los chicos tuvieron que cambiar de lugar; las chicas debían dormir; pero como eso de ser alumnos de una escuela de magia ayudaba, las chicas les propusieron un trato que ellos de inmediato aceptaron.

Hermione dormiría en su cama (n/a obvio), Parvati les cedió su cama a los chicos y ellas cuatro unirían las tres camas restantes y dormirían ahí. Unos cuantos movimientos de varita y las camas se hubieren acomodado.

La noche fue muy larga. Harry y Ron se mantuvieron en guardia. Hermione entreabrió los ojos unas cuantas veces a lo largo de la noche, como asegurándose de que las estrellas de quidditch siguieran ahí. Los chicos apenas se percataron de las veces que despertó a pesar de mantenerse siempre cerca….

El claro de la mañana se coló por la ventana y los tibios rayos del sol acariciaron la piel de los Leones, despertándolos.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Despertaba de un sueño profundo y cansado. Una mano tibia sujetaba la propia y al buscar al dueño de esa mano que mantenía en una caricia la suya, encontró unos ojos verdes muy familiares; los ojos del moreno se iluminaron al toparse con los de la castaña que comenzaban a abrirse.

-Harry- musitó -¿qué haces aquí?- interrogo con un dejo de sorpresa.

-Hermione, yo solo; bueno aquí pasamos la noche- no sabia que responder, así que sus palabras salieron atropelladamente de sus labios. La miraba de hito en hito, como buscando que recordara o que al menos entendiera el significado de su explicación.

-¿Pasamos¿Quiénes?- Los ojos de la castaña buscaron en la habitación, aparentemente no sabia de lo que le hablaba el moreno, Ron, que apenas se acostumbraba a la luz que entraba por la ventana, los observaba desde la cama de Parvati; no sabia, o mejor dicho no entendía la reacción de la chica.

-Herm¿estás bien?- interrogo el pelirrojo, que recién se incorporaba de pie junto a la cama de la chica.

-Estoy bien, solo algo mareada; pero ustedes¿qué hacen aquí?- soltó como si nada –bueno recuerdo que me llevaron a la enfermería, vine aquí y luego ya no hay nada más.

-Bueno Herm- soltó el pelirrojo –Parvati vino corriendo a decirnos que estabas desmayada en los servicios de Myrtle, fui a buscarte, te lleve donde Madame Pomfrey, te dio...-

-Lo se Ron- la castaña corto el relato de su amigo –pero¿Por qué están ustedes AQUÍ?- pregunto lentamente, casi silabando las palabras y haciendo énfasis en la ultima parte se su pregunta.

-No entiendo Herm¿cómo que por qué estamos aquí?- el ojiverde intentaba encontrar una respuesta en la expresión de su amiga que le permitiera encajar todo lo que hasta ese momento le había dicho su amiga, pero por más que se esforzaba no lo conseguía.

-Si Harry¿cómo hicieron para entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas?- pregunto Hermione empezando a sentirse cansada de la situación y levantando un poco la voz, en su tono era obvio que no tenia ni idea de por que estaban ellos ahí.

El alboroto causado había sacado al resto de las chicas de su sueño; Lavender que fue la primera en despertar, veía a Hermione como pidiendo permiso para hablar. –Ellos- soltó tímidamente –fueron autorizados para pasar la noche aquí, cuidándote –dijo calmadamente recalcando la ultima palabra como queriendo hacer entender a la castaña del por que estaban los chicos junto a ella.

La expresión de la castaña se mantenía ausente, como buscando en su memoria el más mínimo de los recuerdos, para poder soltar algún alegato (n/a alegato argumento) valido para defenderse; pero no encontró nada mas que una imagen borrosa de su ultima acción antes de ponerse fría y desmayarse.

-Yo no recuerdo nada, no entiendo por que están aquí- musito la castaña con voz casi inaudible –fue solo un desmayo- levantando la vista y fijándola profundamente en los ojos del pelirrojo.

-No fue solo un desmayo Herm, estabas helada, casi no respirabas- Ron se puso a su lado como queriendo no asustarla –te lleve donde Madame Pomfrey, tardaste en despertar, me asuste muchísimo- la preocupación fue notable en el tono del pelirrojo –no sabía como reaccionar, casi me petrifico cuando te ví tendida en el piso de los servicios de Myrtle…- el pelirrojo no sabia como continuar, buscaba en la mirada de la castaña el permiso o el consuelo, lo que apareciera primero, para continuar con su relato.

-Yo no tenia idea- Herm habló al fin –mi última imagen es justo antes de desmayar, algo opaco comenzó a condensar el aire y yo bueno supongo que me dormí. No creí que fuese tan grave como para que ustedes tuvieran que intervenir-

Los chicos la observaron de hito en hito mientras hablo; no entendían la razón para que hubiera olvidado lo que había pasado apenas unas horas antes, cuando subieron la situación no parecía tan grave.

El resto de las chicas salieron de la habitación, parecieron entender que nuestros Leones necesitaban su propio espacio para discutir los recientes eventos.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

La chimenea crepitaba, la Sala Común estaba vacía, lo que estaba realmente ocupado era el espacio interno de nuestro pequeño Dragón, las cosas no pintaban muy bien para este hurón, las cosas se estaban complicando y cada vez le era más difícil esconder lo que el ardiente moreno provocaba en él.

Su ultimo encuentro con el moreno aun dejaba un rastro de dolor, el recordar las palabras que salieron de su boca; no podía, pero mas que no poder no quería, sacarlo de su mente. Estaba atado a ese recuerdo, su cercanía le hacia temblar con solo recordarlo. Esos ojos fijos en los propios le hacían desear postergar ese recuerdo tan vivido.

Al parecer Draco estaba dándose cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba y es que bueno no era posible que él; Draco Malfoy un sangre limpia y sobre todo el enemigo declarado de Harry Potter se estuviera, como decirlo sin sonar condescendiente,...enamorando de él.

Comenzaba a reprimir esos deseos de estar lejos de él cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió y dejo vislumbrar la sombra de Pansy que atravesó la habitación y se encamino a las habitaciones de las chicas, cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey! Será que podrías, bueno tú sabes, necesito estar… solo, lejos, poner en orden lo que sie…- cortó la frase y completo de la forma más rápida que pudo –pienso-

-Tu ¡TU! Draco Malfoy ¿está pidiéndome a mí un favor?- La chica soltó con una satisfacción notable en su voz. –Bueno veras, será que igual puedo hacer una excepción, siempre hay un buen lugar para mis amigos en mis "lugares especiales" (n/a sin pretensión sexual asco), pero dime hermoso hurón¿qué es lo que escondes?

-Bueno veras linda y hermosa damita (n/a ¿de donde le salieron los modales a este hurón?) si yo te digo para que quiero entrar a ese lugar que tu algún día me mostraste de alguna forma tendría que hacerte un hechizo para deshacerme de tu memoria- el tono de Draco se volvió mordaz, altanero y un poco preocupado.

-Bueno Draco no era necesaria tanta crueldad- Pansy pareció ofenderse –solo tendrías que haber dicho lo que mis oídos querían oír.

-¿Y qué es lo que tus oídos quieren oír?- Las palabras salieron lentamente, como si estuviese soltando una bomba –anda dime, soy muy curioso y lo sabes-

-Bueno para serte sincera querido, son solo dos simples palabras, tan obvias que te sorprenderías al darte cuenta que yo lo sé, pero como no he de saber…- de pronto le corto la alegata (n/a alegata hablar mucho y muy rápido) y soltó con tono algo calculador y a la vez cuestionante -¿Dos palabras?, anda suéltalas, quiero saber el motivo de mi necesidad, claro según tu- Pansy se alejo unos cuantos pasos más de Draco, lo que iba a decir puede que no le gustara mucho y bueno, no quería salir herida –Veras cariño, (n/a perdón lo meloso, prometo que será con un buen fin) esas palabras que se ven escritas en tu cara, en negritas e itálicas no son otras más que: Harry Potter y bueno, lo que esto lleva consigo- dicho esto hecho a andar escaleras abajo hacia las habitaciones de las chicas lo más rápido que pudo.

Draco tardo en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo salió tras ella.

Cientos de preguntas daban vuelta por su cabeza, pero la más importante era ¡¿cómo diablos podía Pansy saber algo sobre Harry?! era que acaso, como ella había dicho ¿lo llevaba tan obvio por la vida? Antes de poder reaccionar y darse cuenta había chocado de frente con la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, toco apresuradamente y con enojo, del otro lado una voz dulce y casi tierna le respondió -¿Qué pasa?- intentando no perder la calma respondió –sabes que pasa, así que ahora pido, no, no pido exijo una explicación- soltó casi al tiempo que se recargaba en la puerta y se deslizaba por ella hasta quedar sentado en el frió piso, cuando llego abajo soltó un resoplido (n/a es como un suspiro pero mas fuerte) –Draco¿estas bien?- soltó la chica del otro lado de la puerta –te oyes angustiado, molesto o…ambas. Yo no quise hacerte enfadar en solo que bueno tu preguntaste y yo solo respondí- se oyó tímida y asustada –por favor no te enojes conmigo, juro que no se lo he dicho a nadie-

-¡¿Decirle a alguien¿Decirle que?- no entendía de lo que le hablaban

-Lo tuyo con ya sabes quien-

-¿Lo mío con ese¿A qué diablos te refieres?

-No te hagas el tonto, acaso crees que no lo noto-

-Pansy apiadate de mi y habla de una vez por todas- el tono era casi suplicante

-Bien, pero ni se te ocurra pensar que he de abrir la puerta, no señor eso no; lo que haré será decirte la contraseña para entrar al lugar que solicitaste, pon atención, cuando termine de decirte ve hacia mi escondite y susurra al segundo cuadro _relaxo_, ahí haces lo que se te venga en gana y luego cuando no quieras matarme vuelves¿esta bien?-

-Si, _relaxo,_ no lo olvido, Ahora por piedad explícame-

-Bien, aquí voy, suplico no interrumpas, es solo lo que yo veo. Bien, iniciare; resulta que creo, y no me equivoco, que estas profundamente **_ENAMORADO_ **de él y no solo eso, ardes en deseo por él; es algo tan obvio, bueno lo es para mi, me di cuenta hace unas semanas cuando tuviste el primer encuentro con Harry en el lago y luego vino lo del escondite, las pistas son difíciles de ocultar ahí si no quieres hacerlo o no sabes como. Luego vino el encuentro en el pasillo¡¡Dios!! Casi podía oír tu respiración sobre el cuello de Harry. Las semanas siguientes estuviste ausente, distraído y miles de veces te pille mirándolo y ahora me pides de nuevo el escondite… ¿que harás, llenarlo de figuras de humo como la ultima vez?-

-¿Ultima vez¿De qué diablos hablas?-

-Engañate a ti mismo si eso quieres, pero no a quienes te conocemos Draco y menos a mí. Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato, se que estas confundido y quizá luego podamos hablar…si quieres-

El muchacho se levanto lentamente, con los argumentos de su amiga dándole vueltas en la cabeza¿es que acaso ella sabia algo que él no o algo de lo que no quisiera darse cuenta¿Cómo pudo Pansy descubrir algo que a él le había taladrado la cabeza y el corazón así tan obvio como acababa de decírselo?

Sus pies lo dirigieron a la salida de la Sala Común, donde se topo con Zabini que algo le pregunto, pero él iba absorto en sus pensamientos; caminó con rumbo incierto al menos hasta que recordó el trato hecho con la chica, luego sus pies lo llevaron hasta un salón, le resultaba tan familiar y antes de susurrar _relaxo _recordó la primera vez que había estado ahí y el motivo que ahora lo ponía de nuevo frente a esas puertas; luego lentamente se abrieron ante si unas puertas dobles y entro a paso tranquilo, la habitación pronto se torno en un lugar calido, relajante; incluso un poco romántico.

Con él dentro las puertas se cerraron; quien pasase por ahí jamás podría imaginar lo que había del otro lado.

Pero. ¿Sería que acaso Draco lo sabía? Entro lleno de confusiones, con el corazón hecho nudos y la razón no le daba para más. ¿Podría esa habitación conseguir poner en orden algo que aun no esta seguro de querer aclarar?


End file.
